someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Fans!
THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF RANDOM-ASS FAN WORKS! This is the *only* place to post fanworks, such as fanfictions or fangames. SO USE IT WISELY. Like the rest of the wiki, order your random shite using THIS ARTICLE LISTING ONLY. DO NOT spam the Creepypasta listing with fanworks and troll crap, OR I WILL HUNT YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU, AND I WILL FEED YOUR BANHAMMERED BONES TO MY GODDAMN PET DEVIL CHIHUAHUA. Right Cerberus? BARFK BARFK Good boy! *pets dog* Thank you and have a nice day. :3 With Love <3, Sir Areis Lionheart. Rules 1. Do not post fan works outside of this listing. 2. We still expect good grammar. This is not Trollpasta Wiki. 3. List fan works in the same way you list creepypastas, only using a bulleted list like on the Theories and Speculation page rather than worrying about the tilde. 4. Please remember to ask permission from users before mentioning them in fan works. 5. You may only post a maxiumum of one fanfic a month. To clarify, these must be SOG related fan content, such as fan works for this wiki, its users, Mutahar himself, etcetera. Do not post fan content for subjects that don't pertain to SOG. Fanfictions! # *15 Times Whiter than Sperm (Fanfic) * A *Amazing Love Story of Areis and a Creamy Pudding, The *Amish Experience (Team SOG Takes It to a Whole New Level) *Arnold Schwarzenegger's Amazing Hooker Adventure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (AKA Flaky and Tyrin's EXCELLENT Adventure) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) B *Building, The C * D * Dance of Bats and Knives, A (NSFW) *Day the SOG Wiki Stood Still (AKA: LUDICROUS SLAUGHTER PART 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO), The E *Equestria Girls 2: Hitler Justice F * G * H *Haunted Gaming Lost Episode I *I Won't Leave You Part 2: Step Up And Get Some Or The Crotch-shot conflict. *I won't Leave You Part 3: Disco Inferno Or How I Became The New Van Damme J * K * L *LATEST SOG FANFIC: OR HOW I LEARNED TO LOVE THE GAY, THE *Lost Artifact, The M *Mutahar and Mel Gib-son's T-rex-tastic Adventure N *Name is Dr.Ivo Robotnik: Pantie Inspector, The O * P * Q * R * S *SOG Armaggedon (Boy It Tickles Edition) *SOG Files (I GOT ZE AIDS), The *Story of Sognation, The T *Team SOG Kills My Immortal U * V * W * X * Y *Your Biggest Fan Z * Fangames! (Download Links ONLY) NOTE: Make sure that if the game is a Work in Progress (WIP) you clearly mark it by placing the WIP tag onto the end of the name. For Example: ExampleFangame (WIP) . If you update the game and upload said update, DELETE THE OLD LINK AND REPLACE WITH THE NEW ONE! ''#'' * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * H * I * J * K * L * M *MutaOni (BETA 1.1.0) N * O * P * Q * R * S * T * V * W * X * Y * Z * Fan Clubs and Accounts For DeviantART and other fanclubs based around Mutahar and SOG! *SOGMutaharFanClub on DeviantArt *Ask-InsaneSOG on DeviantArt * Fan Art Be sure to ask permission and add information on the artist before adding! Good bye guys and girls by rickythezombie-d6ve32y.png|by rickythezombie on deviantart.com|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Good-Bye-Guys-and-Girls-415522330 Hey guys and gals it s me mutahar by rickythezombie-d6p52yk.png|by rickythezombie on deviantart.com|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Hey-Guys-and-Gals-it-s-me-Mutahar-405024572 someordinarygamers__mutahar_by_rickythezombie-d6uk3h7.png|by rickythezombie on Deviantart.com|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/SomeOrdinaryGamers-Mutahar-414123163 thanks_for_being_there_by_rickythezombie-d6pjigi.png|by rickythezombie on deviantart.com|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Thanks-for-Being-There-405697842 Mutahar - SomeOrdinaryGamers.png|by Dustyfootwarrior on Deviantart.com and the someordinarygamers wiki|link=http://dustyfootwarrior.deviantart.com/art/Mutahar-SomeOrdinaryGamers-434352802 Category:Organization Category:Fan Work